We're all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars
by Artemis-Athene
Summary: Pre-SQ. Alternate spin on 5A, or rather post 5A. Just a little fluff OS i needed after the once upon a Hook-fest on sunday. Emma and Regina drinking buddies and talking (for once).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Just a quick OS that popped into my head... Let me know if I should continue or not.**

 **Mwah!**

It was an exception, really. Getting drunk on a school night while Henry was (hopefully) fast asleep at the Charmings'.

Their night had begun at Granny's, just the two of them.

They had just come back from hell, literally.

With Hook betraying Emma and trying to kill her family –again- and Robin Hood meeting Marian, the real one this time and deciding (again) that even though she was dead, he belonged with her. So they'd made a deal with the god of the underworld. He could keep Hook for all Emma cared and brought Marian back with them. Hades had allowed Hood to 'transfer' 15 years of his life to hers. The others had tried to talk him out of it but he didn't listen. Right now they were probably at home, playing house.

So naturally Emma and Regina felt like drinking.

"You know," Regina begun, after drowning her fourth shot of tequila simultaneously with Emma,

"It's not so bad actually."

"What is?"

Regina gestured vaguely around.

"Our- _situation_. I mean – Robin would've never been truly happy with me if he knew he could have Marian. And –"

"Well, he's still an asshole. The way he treated you like a second choice. You deserve to be someone's first choice. And – and you deserve to choose, too. Not the one some fairy dust picked for you like a hundred years ago." The blonde fumed.

Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying I look like I am a hundred years old?"

Emma's eyes grew comically wide and she began shaking her head violently, which made her so dizzy she almost fell out of the booth.

"No! Not at all. You're gorgeous, really, very pretty. The fairest Queen in all the realms."

She made a point of nodding her head multiple times for emphasize.

A blush crept onto the brunette's cheeks at the compliment, before refilling their glasses with the bottle already standing on the table (Granny had grown tired and cranky of running back and forth every ten minutes for a refill)

"Nice save, Savior."

They clinked their glasses and drank.

"And just for the record" Regina continued after putting her glass down again,

"The pirate never deserved you."

"To be honest after everything that's happened with Cruella and all I'm not sure _what_ I deserve."

Regina gently laid her hand atop Emma's on the table and looked at her, dead serious.

"Emma. You did so many good, heroic things. You saved lives. You brought back all the happy endings for everyone. It's only fair that you get one too."

The blonde swallowed.

"Not everyone's. Not yours."

She whispered, lowering her head.

Regina smiled at her.

"But you did. Sure, the whole Robin ordeal wasn't exactly fun but– I am happy. _You_ gave me Henry. I've got friends and a family. I've gotten to start over, to get a chance to right a few wrongs… You helped me find myself again, Emma."

At that the Emma looked up and smiled.

When Granny finally kicked them out an hour and several (they had lost track) drinks later, the two drunk women stumbled giggling along Main Street and Regina even linked arms with Emma, which made the blonde grin like an idiot.

Twenty minutes later they finally arrived at 108 Mifflin Street, both reluctant to let their night end.

Just then a childlike expression of excitement crossed Regina's features.

"Come on I want to show you something."

She grinned and took Emma's hand, leading her to her backyard. Emma was a little confused but let herself being dragged into the dark yard.

"What? There's nothing here"

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation and immediately felt dizzy, so she unceremoniously sat on the grass, tugging on the savior's hand until a very reluctant Emma sat down next to her.

"Look." Regina said her slender finger pointing to the night sky.

Emma gasped.

She had never seen so many and so bright stars in her entire life.

Then again the booze very likely made her see double.

"Wow." She breathed.

Regina smiled happily and let herself fall on her back. Emma looked over to her.

She really liked this (literally) laid back version of the Queen, with her smiles and her walls down.

Deciding to be too tired to sit Emma joined Regina on the ground.

For a while they said nothing and just watched the stars.

It was the brunette who broke the silence first, her voice raspy and quiet:

"Back in the Enchanted Forest there were even more stars. And on some special nights, there would be a shower of shooting stars, hundreds of them. And after they were gone every child went outside to look for star dust."

Regina smiled fondly as she recounted the story.

Emma turned her head to look at Regina.

"Star dust? That's a thing too? Like pixie dust?"

"No. Stardust held absolutely no magic whatsoever. It was just a shimmering powder, which fell from the stars tails and onto flowers and leaves and my father and I would go and collect it. I would put it in a jar on my nightstand, because when it's dark, stardust glows. The more you have, the brighter it glows."

"When I was a kid I always wished on a star. You know, foster care was pretty shitty and I wanted out. I wished for a nice family, for my parents to find me, for anything that could make me feel better, but…"

"Your wishes never came true." Regina finished for Emma. The blonde nodded.

"When we first met I told you that I made a wish. Not to be alone on my birthday. And then- Henry came. And brought me - here."

Regina nodded.

"Well, seems like your wishes were granted after all."

"One wish is still open." Emma confessed silently.

Neither of them spoke for a while until Regina sighed and stood up.

"Well, it's late, I guess I should get to bed. I've got an early meeting tomorrow."

Confused, Emma stumbled to her feet. Did she do something wrong?

"Umm, okay. Well, uhh, Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Emma."

And Emma scuffled home, irritated by the sudden dismissal.

The next morning didn't make Emma feel any better. She had one hell of a hangover and was still confused about Regina's behavior. In fact, despite her tiredness she hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind had reeled almost all night, trying to make sense of the night before.

Groaning she sat behind her desk at the station, throwing her empty coffee cup in the trash. She took her sunglasses off and placed them on her table.

That was when she noticed a small dark blue velvet box sitting on top of her cluttered desk.

Emma frowned. Who put that there? Did David get a gift for Snow and forgot about it?

She eyed the box warily before taking it in her hands and opening it.

A small folded paper fell out but Emma ignored it because she was too stunned by what was inside the box.

It was a delicate silver necklace with a little star shaped pendant, covered with a shimmering layer that reflected the light. No, it didn't reflect the light in the station, it glowed on it's own, like- like a real star.

 _Oh!_

Finally Emma's brain began to work.

It was Stardust, _Regina's_ stardust.

Now Emma remembered the note she ignored earlier.

She quickly unfolded it and began to read Regina's neat handwriting:

 _For your remaining wish._

 _I hope it comes true._

 _You deserve it._

 _-Regina_

 _PS: You should really consider cleaning up your desk, Sherriff. One might take your disinterest for the mayoral paperwork personally._

Emma smiled. Regina had made her a wishing star.

No one else had ever done anything like that for her, something that meant so much.

She had known for a while now, what she'd wanted.

She had convinced herself that she loved Killian, that he'd changed for her, that he was right for her. But he wasn't.

Maybe it was time to take a chance, to make her happy ending possible herself.

She closed her eyes and thought about Regina smiling at her, the both of them hugging Henry, fleeting touches, lingering glances and Regina saying her name.

Emma put the necklace on and made her wish.


	2. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

Emma paced back and forth in her parent's apartment. She had moved back in with them and sold the house since it reminded her too much of Hook and the whole Dark One fiasco.

It was now 29 hours after she had found the necklace Regina had made for her and 2 hours after she had finally asked Regina to go on a date with her. That went…well. It actually went quite well.

Emma had brought Regina lunch and after two solid minutes of stuttering and putting her foot in her mouth she had asked her. And Regina had said yes.

Yes.

Emma had never thought that the brunette would say yes. So now Emma had a big problem. Since she had invited Regina she had to plan the date. And not only that she had to be suave and charming and, well not make a complete idiot of herself.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I give it back? – No what the hell are you thinking, Swan, she's a fucking Queen!"

She shook her head and continued her rounds in the living room.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see! – Oh my god. What is wrong with you woman? That's terrible."

"Okay, okay you got this. Was your father a thief? Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." She winced and face palmed herself.

She heard a chuckle and spun around. Her mother stood in the doorway, a sleeping Neal in her arms.

"Oh my god, Mom?! The hell? You know you could like knock or something."

"You're in the middle of the living room. And with all your running around you sound like a herd of horses." Emma groaned and let herself fall dramatically on the floor, her blonde hair falling around her head like a halo.

"Is this about Regina?" Her mother asked and sat next to Emma, cradling her baby boy in her lap. "How'd you know?"

"How'd you know?"

"I doubt anyone else would make you whining on the floor in frustration."

"I'm an idiot."

"No you're not."

"I didn't think this through. I can't do this, she's gonna see what a klutz I am and run for the hills."

Snow took her daughter's hand in hers.

"Regina knows you. And she wants to go out with you. Not you pretending to be someone else."

"But I suck at this."

"No you don't. Come on, show me what you got."

Emma sat up and thought for a moment.

"Your hand looks heavy let me hold it for you." She grimaced.

"Okay maybe you suck a tiny bit on pick up lines, but you don't need them. You already know each other pretty well, right? You can just talk to her, about anything."

"But I don't even know where to go with her! I can't just take her out for dinner at Granny's. She's special. She deserves something special."

"And I'm sure you'll figure something out. You are a Charming after all, grand romantic gestures are in your blood."

"Oh my god! I have an idea! I gotta go, thanks mom!"

* * *

The next day Emma ran around town like a crazy person, organizing her date.

She was so happy she'd had an idea. In her euphoria she had texted Regina earlier, saying that she "should wear pants" to the date.

Regina had only responded with: "I wasn't planning on going without any."

Damn. She hadn't meant it like that. But now a very vivid image of a naked Regina refused to leave her mind for the rest of the day. Damn it again.

* * *

That evening Emma spent most of her time in the bathroom, getting ready.

She had even curled her hair and burned herself about 20 times in the process.

Outfit wise, Emma had opted for a black skinny jeans and a denim button down shirt and her usual boots. She made sure her shirt showed a little more cleavage than usual and her star necklace dangled around her neck. Of course.

* * *

Thanks to her ever growing nerves she arrived 10 minutes early at Regina's mansion.

She knocked and Henry opened the door.

"You're early."

"Geez, kid, Hello to you too."

"Hey ma." He smiled and gave her a hug. Did she imagine it or did he grow in the last two days she hadn't seen him?

When they parted Henry whispered.

"Where are you taking her?"

Emma grinned.

"Sorry, Hen. It's top secret."

"Yeah I figured. By the way, Mom changed her outfit like ten times already. Her room looks like a total mess."

That calmed Emma somewhat, hearing that she apparently wasn't the only one nervous. She was about to answer but right at that moment Regina appeared on the stairs in skintight black pants and her cream colored blouse with that damn plunging neckline and that damn lacy back camisole. On top of it all came a black half sleeved leather jacket.

"I-wow." was all Emma could say.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Eloquent as always, Emma." She said, but her eyes sparkled with mirth and a proud smile grazed her lips at having made the blonde speechless.

"You look amazing Regina." The blonde woman finally said.

"You look very nice yourself, Emma"

"Guys, could you take the flirting elsewhere? You're making me uncomfortable." Their son whined.

"You're right Henry, we should go. Are you going to be okay for a few hours?"

"Yes, mom. I'm 14 years old. I can take care of myself. And Grandma is calling later anyway to check on me."

Henry had just closed the door almost to their faces when Regina turned around and her gaze fell onto Emma's beetle.

"What is that?"

"Regina you do know that this is my car and has been for over a decade now. But I know, I know…" she threw her hands up in mock surrender and slight exasperation, "It's a 'deathtrap' 'metal coffin on wheels' blah, blah unfit for a Sherriff and princess blah, blah not befitting your rank as a queen to drive in this thing."

"Emma!" Regina finally managed to stop her rant.

"What?"

"Your tires." She motioned to the bug.

Emma did a double take. Oh no. Two of her tires were flat, you could even see the cuts from where they were standing.

"Ohh, that is – that is-"

"Bold." Regina answered dryly.

"Huh?"

"Damaging the Sherriff's car in front of the Ex-Evil Queen's house with the both of them standing only a few feet away. I'd say that's pretty bold."

"I'm gonna kill them" Emma gritted her teeth.

"Probably one of the lost boys." Regina assumed.

Emma sighed.

"Well, your majesty I am terribly sorry but it seems your chariot might be a little – incapacitated so it seems we have to walk."

* * *

Emma had cursed out every deity she could think of, ruining her perfectly planned evening. But now, walking alongside Regina to their still secret destination suddenly didn't seem so bad. After all, accidents happen, right?

"Emma, what are we doing at the stables?"

Emma grinned over her shoulder at the woman walking a step behind her.

"You'll see."

When Emma had talked to the stable boy a few hours prior she had asked for the two best-behaved horses he had. Now they stood in front of two already saddled horses with saddlebags on each of them.

Regina instantly went over to the bigger one, because of course she would. It was a beautiful dark brown almost black gelding and the two of them seemed to instantly fall for each other. The horse nuzzled Regina's neck with it's muzzle and Regina gently patted him on the neck.

That left the slightly shorter one for Emma. The dappled mare didn't seem to like Emma though. And the feeling was mutual. The blonde really didn't like horses, but for Regina she was willing to make an exception. She looked over to the brunette in question and realized that she had already mounted her horse and was waiting for Emma.

So Emma tried to climb onto her mare. Emphasize on tried. The horse just didn't want to hold still at all and every time the blonde had one foot in the step it moved away causing Emma to stumble and almost fall a number of times.

Seriously? This was the second time today she had made a total fool of herself in front of the mother of her son. Why didn't this work, damn it? First the lost boys and now even the damn horse. But it was just a coincidence, nothing to worry about. Right?

Regina snickered on top of her horse. "Come on let me help you."

She dismounted gracefully and stepped behind Emma. Feeling the brunettes warm breath on her neck didn't help her concentration at all.

"Try again." She heard the timbre of Regina's voice, calm and even. "I'll push you up."

"You sure?"

She could feel Regina nodding. "I've got you."

It occurred to Emma then that that tone normally was reserved for Henry. That was the voice Regina had used when he took his first steps and learned to ride a bike and jump from a tree into her waiting arms. Always ready. Always safe and secure. It made Emma feel incredible special.

And this time, the mare stood perfectly still and Emma managed to pull herself up and refused to think about Regina's hands on her thighs pushing her.

* * *

It was already dark when they finally arrived half an hour later at their destination.

"Oh my god." Emma heard Regina whisper behind her and mentally patted herself on the back. They now stood in a clearing and Emma had hung dozens of fairy lights in the trees making the whole place glow. In the middle she had laid plenty of blankets and a few pillows. Plates and glasses were already stacked there too.

Emma managed to dismount her horse more or less gracefully and after Regina had followed suit they tied the animals to a log. The blonde opened the saddlebags and procured two different bottles of wine for Regina and a few beers for herself.

"Could you get the other one?"

Regina opened her own bags and found boxes of different sizes, filled with different types of vegetables, salads, meat and cheese. And she even found one with chocolate dunked strawberries.  
Smiling she made her way over to Emma who had already set out plates and cutlery for them.

"Emma, this is amazing."

The blonde shot her a beaming smile.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do." She looked up at the night sky and chuckled. "We can even watch the stars."

"Yeah that was part of the plan."

"It's a good plan."

They had just started to eat when suddenly dark clouds began to darken the sky, but the two women were too busy smiling at each other over their food to notice it.

It was only when lighting brightened the sky that they noticed.

"A storm's coming" Regina voiced the obvious, "Come on we better get going."

Emma couldn't believe it. A storm? Really? First her car then the horse and now this? What was going on tonight? Nothing, it's nothing, she thought to herself. It's just a freak of nature, nothing else, right? Right?!

A massive thunder broke the silence, followed by the fearful neighing of the horses.

Another thunder later the horses had managed to break free and galloped into the woods in sheer panic. A second later it began to rain cats and dogs. Within seconds Emma and Regina were completely drenched.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Emma growled and tried to pack up their little picnic.

"Emma." She heard Regina over the rain.

"We have to get the stuff back and we need to find the horses and-"

"Emma."

Finally she looked up. Regina waved her hand and the whole mess just disappeared in purple smoke.

"Oh. Didn't think of that."

"I noticed. Come on, the horses are probably already back in the stables."

And with another wave of her hand they were both transported back to the stables.

To Emma's surprise both horses were already there. On autopilot she followed Regina as she unsaddled the animals and brought them in their respective boxes.

She waited by the stable doors looking out into the pouring rain. _Oh god. I totally blew it. This date was a disaster. She's going to hate me, I'm never getting a chance again. I knew that stupid wish would never work!_

"Hey."

 _Oh great. Another rejection, I can feel it._

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina looked at her with concerned. And that was when Emma Swan finally lost it.

"Alright? Alright?! No I am not alright! Because this whole night is a complete disaster and I failed! I had one fucking chance and I failed! I tried so hard to make this good to make it perfect and – and- everything I touch just crashes and burns!"

"Emma –"

"And you! You even gave me hope! Hope that this wish nonsense would work and that the fates didn't want to screw me sideways."

"Emma listen to me. You didn't screw anything up."

"Yes I did. Everything went wrong and I wanted it to go right. I wanted for you to have a great time."

"But I did."

"You - what?"

"Emma you worked so hard for this. You made me feel very special today. You _do_ actually give a damn about what _I_ want." She took a step closer to the blonde who at this point had tears in her eyes.

"But all this stuff that happened tonight, don't you think it's like a sign? In all this epic fairy tale love stories fate brings people together. With us I feel like it's the opposite. It's like the universe doesn't want this to work. Like all the stars have aligned to screw this up."

"Then we overrule them."

"What?"

"Emma, the two of us eclipsed the moon. If it's needed we're going to move the whole moon and all the stars and may god have mercy on those that will stand in our way. If these stars won't shine for us, we'll make our own."

She gently touched the pendant dangling around Emma's neck, resting her hand on the blonde's chest.

"So you – you think we – we can actually get a happy ending? Together?"

Again Regina just smiled up at her.

"I think there will be a lot of arguing and fighting and it definitely won't be easy. Nothing good ever is. Emma, if we are willing to give this a shot, to work for this, then I'm in."

"With you, I'm in, too. Always."

She closed the remaining gap between the two of them and softly pressed her lips to Regina's. It wasn't electric or overly passionate. It felt more like coming home after a very long day.

And then Emma understood. Regina hadn't only given her the possibility of making another wish, she was the answer to every single one Emma ever made: Home.

 _"Sometimes you look up and there just seems to be so many more stars than ever before. More. They burn brighter and they shine longer and they never vanish into your periphery when you turn your head. It's as if they come out for us and to remind us that their light took so long to come to us, that if we never had the patience to wait, we never would have seen them here, tonight, like this. That as much as it hurts, sometimes it's all you can do, wait, endure and keep shining knowing that eventually your light will reach where it's supposed to reach and shine for who it is supposed to shine for. It is never easy, but it is always worth it." – Tyler Knott Gregson_

- **The End** -

Thanks for sticking with that story! Sorry it took me so long to update, but life got in the way. Your thoughts are always appreciated!

Mwah!


End file.
